Just Remain Calm
by DeMoKa
Summary: Barely an Asagi/Torako fic. Refers to chapter 50 Yotsuba & Restaurants in Volume 8. I used the dialogue from the scanlations. Like always, Torako is pretty calm, even when Yotsuba and Mr Koiwai accidentally interrupt her date with Asagi. Don't smoke!


**Title: Just Remain Calm**

**Pairing: Asagi/Torako**

**Fandom: Yotsuba!?**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Set during and after chapter 50 (Yotsuba & Restaurants) in Volume 8. I used the dialogue from the scanlations. Like always, Torako is pretty calm, even when Yotsuba and Mr Koiwai accidentally interrupt her date with Asagi. (I don't condone smoking btw) **

**Word Count:1,828**

Torako had arrived early. She ordered a coffee and glanced at her watch. It would be at least another 30 minutes before Asagi arrived. That was fine with Torako, it would give her time to have a smoke. She always needed a smoke before going on a date with Asagi. She always needed to calm her nerves because if she didn't she'd be a babbling lunatic and embarrass herself in front of her girlfriend. Torako had to admit, just like Yotsuba had announced previously when she had first met the little green hurricane, she was indeed a cool person. Or at least, she was self conscious enough about it. She shook her head and took out her Rubiks cube. It was no time to be thinking such things before your date. Asagi had bought her the Rubiks cube for her birthday. Asagi thought that such a calm person needed something to get furious and worked up over. Torako always got worked up over Asagi but was too shy to say it out loud.

When Yotsuba appeared and sat herself down at the table, Torako was in utter shock. Did Asagi bring her? No, Asagi wasn't here yet. Torako continued to watch in stunned silence as Yotsuba opened a menu and proceeded to read aloud each food title.

'Did you come here by yourself? You shouldn't come to places like this by yourself,' began Torako.

Yotsuba stopped reading and just stared at her.

'What's with that blank look?' asked Torako.

Yotsuba blinks and then turns her head, 'Huh? Where's Dad?'

'Well, I sure don't know. Did you leave him outside? Don't tell me… You're a missing child now?' asked Torako, mildly worried.

'No way! No way!' exclaimed Yotsuba happily, swinging her feet under the table.

Torako slides open her cell phone, 'Did you Dad have his cell phone? What's his number? You don't have it with you do you?'

'Cell phone!' was the little girl's only reply before she started fishing about in her bag.

Torako stared at the paper cup on the table. It had some numbers scrawled on it.

'Here you go,' chirped Yotsuba.

'Huh?' was all Torako could muster.

'It's a cell phone,' stated Yotsuba.

Immediately her attention returned to the menu, 'Ah! Curry! Po-rk Cut-let Cur-ry!'

'…What should I do…?' murmured Torako, bouncing her knee nervously.

At that moment, Mr Koiwai ran past the window.

'Ah!' exclaimed Torako, she watched him spin on his heels.

He plastered his body against the window, glaring at Yotsuba who turned to look at him and wave, 'Ah, it's Daddy! You're so slow! Hurry up!'

Torako watched in vague amusement at Mr Koiwai noogie-ing Yotsuba. Her expression was priceless. Torako sipped her coffee, pretending she wasn't enjoying the little display. Mr Koiwai turned to face Torako, 'Sorry for her bothering you.'

'No prob,' replied Torako.

'Come on Yotsuba. Let's move to another seat so we don't bother her,' said Mr Koiwai.

'Here! I'm eating here with Tiger!' declared Yotsuba with her mouth open wide.

'No you aren't. Since you're being so noisy, you're going to bother her,' replied Mr Koiwai.

'I'm not bothering her. I'm not being loud,' said Yotsuba quietly, staring a hole into the table.

'No. Dad said no and when I say no, I mean no,' said Mr Koiwai.

Tora knew she was going to regret this but she felt sorry for the little girl who didn't seem to have any friends other than Asagi and her sisters, 'Um… Well, I'm not too good with kids, but it'll be fun to watch Yotsuba. So I don't mind if you eat with me.'

'Huh? Really?' Mr Koiwai looked shocked.

'I'd feel bad if she started crying…' explained Torako, digging her nails through her jeans into her leg.

'Sorry… Thanks,' replied Mr Koiwai.

'I won't cry! Don't worry!' exclaimed Yotsuba, lying on the table in happiness.

Mr Koiwai sat down reluctantly while Yotsuba sat up happily and beamed at the bemused but slightly twitchy Torako, 'Which should I get - Which should I get- '

A droplet landed on the picture of the Teriyaki Chicken. Mr Koiwai grimaced as he looked at Yotsuba, 'Hey, you're drooling. Does it really look that good?'

'They have a kid's menu too,' said Torako, handing Yotsuba the menu with an elephant on the cover.

Yotsuba perked up at the sight of it, 'Oh! Ah, since I'm here right!? Ah! Fried eggs! Those look good!'

'Fried eggs?' asked Mr Koiwai, looking over.

'Hey! Ah, it comes with a hamburger? Well, anyway…' began Yotsuba.

She stared at it in amazement before she enthusiastically called for the waitress, 'EXCUSE ME!'

A waitress with hair similarly cut to Torako's came over, pen at the ready, 'What will your order be? Have you decided?'

Yotsuba pointed at the waitress and declared to her father, 'She's here!'

'Well, you called her over didn't you?' murmured Mr Koiwai. 'Tell her what you'd like to order.'

'Right! Um…'she turned to look the waitress. 'One friend egg.'

The waitress smiled, 'Ah.'

'No, No, read this,' said Mr Koiwai, pointing to the menu.

Yotsuba looked at where his finger was pointing, 'Oh? Hmmm… One. Kid's. Egg. Hamburger. Set. For me!'

'Okay!' came the cheerful reply.

'Also, a chicken cutlet set,' added Mr Koiwai.

Yotsuba looked up at the waitress and declared, 'Hurry it up please. I'm starving.'

'Certainly,' replied the waitress with a grin.

'Do you come here often?' asked Mr Koiwai. 'This is our first time here.'

Torako thought it over before replying, 'Well, every now and again I meet with Asagi here.'

'Ah, I see,' replied Mr Koiwai. 'Ah, she gave me the pictures from the other day. Thanks for those. They were so cute I decorated the front of my desk with them.'

Torako waved off the gratitude as a surge of embarrassment flooded her, 'Ah. Anyone could have taken pictures like that.'

Mr Koiwai didn't look too sure, 'Think so?'

'Yeah, pic…' murmured Yotsuba as she opened up a thin packet.

Torako was glad that Mr Koiwai's attention had returned to Yotsuba, giving her time to fight off the blush in her face.

'I wonder if I should buy a digital camera, too?' Mr Koiwai wondered aloud. 'Hey!'

'Ah!' Yotsuba poured out the white grains. 'What is this?'

'Sugar! Ahhh!' came her exasperated father's reply.

Torako helped him put it in a cup. Mr Koiwai turned to berate Yotsuba, 'Don't do that agai… What are you doing?'

Yotsuba looked overly peculiar with her hair parted at the front. Her serious expression was amusing too.

'Why did you bring that napkin? And what's with that hair?' asked Mr Koiwai.

'This is how they do it at restaurants,' replied Yotsuba proudly.

'Sorry for the wait,' said a voice behind her.

'Ah, she's back!' exclaimed Yotsuba turning to welcome the waitress.

Yotsuba gazed at her food lovingly, 'Wa, the rice has its own plate!'

She picked up a knife and fork with glee.

'Can you use a knife and fork?' asked Mr Koiwai. 'It might be too hard, wouldn't it be better to try a spoon or something?'

Yotsuba looked at him with an exasperated expression, 'This is how they do it at a restaurant! Geez!'

'That again?' asked her father, amused.

As Yotsuba dug into her food, Torako looked at her hands and murmured, 'Ah, she's got them backwards.'

Torako wonder if she should say anything or try to correct Yosuba's hands. She decided not to, it wasn't her place after all. Yotsuba drew her knife back and forth many times before she finally got a piece of hamburger on her fork. She lifted it up awkwardly, eyes wide as it entered her mouth. She closed her eyes and savoured the flavour, 'Mmm! YUCK!'

Torako and Mr Koiwai let out a collective, 'EH!?'

Yotsuba grinned at her father, 'The backwards game!'

'Ah,' said Mr Koiwai in understanding. 'Ahhh.'

'Yuck!' sang Yotsuba, banging her cutlery. 'Gro-oss! Su-per gross!'

'AH! Ah, you don't really mean that, right!? We're still playing the backwards game, right!?' demanded Mr Koiwai loudly.

Torako saw a shape at the side of her head. It was Asagi, 'Oh? Well, now, this is an unusual group, isn't it?'

Torako didn't look her in the eye, she knew that tone. It wasn't displeasure, but it wasn't happy either. Both Torako and Mr Koiwai were about to apologise before Yotsuba pointed at Asagi gleefully and declared, 'Asagi is so ugly!'

'Wh… WHAT!?' Asagi exclaimed in confusion and shock.

'It's just the backwards game,' explained Torako, pulling her girlfriend to sit down next to her. 'Yotsuba is calling you very pretty, and I agree.'

Asagi smiled at Torako and pecked her on the cheek, still aware of their company despite her happiness at Torako's flattery. Mr Koiwai cleared his throat, 'Since Asagi is here now, we really should move to another table. Thanks again, Torako.'

Yotsuba spluttered out her mouthful of hamburger at him, 'NO! She said we could sit with them! I'm eating with them!'

Mr Koiwai finally just asked for the bill and took away his food and the rest of Yotsuba's.

'We're going to eat at home now. You've been too unruly today. Consider yourself under discipline. I'm sorry. I hope the your meal is peaceful after this,' apologised Mr Koiwai.

Torako waved his apology away and Asagi just grinned, 'Don't worry. We don't mind. Yotsuba! I'll see you tomorrow okay?'

Yotsuba stopped yelling and grinned at Asagi, 'Okay! Bye Asagi! Bye Tigey!'

Torako let out a sigh of relief as the Koiwai's exited Lesenyei's, 'I thought you were never going to come.'

'Well, you didn't HAVE to sit with them,' teased Asagi, kissing Torako quickly on the lips.

'Yeah, but you like that kid and well, I thought I should try to get along with her,' replied Torako, giving in and moving to light up another cigarette.

Asagi smiled at her, clasping Torako's face in her hands, halting her from connecting flame to the protruding ciggie, 'You keep saying that but from all the times we've spent with Yotsuba, I think you do fine around kids.'

Torako put the cigarette away and gave Asagi one of her rare smiles, 'If you say so.'

'I know so,' replied Asagi.

'But I thought you were angry before. You didn't sound too happy to see them here,' said Torako.

Asagi shook her head, 'Oh don't worry. I didn't mean it like that. I was surprised, but it's also just that I wasn't able to cuddle you like I normally would. You know where my hands like to go sometimes.'

Torako smirked at this admittance, 'Well, are you hungry? I've only had a coffee.'

'Mm, if you don't mind, let's just a have a quick snack and then we can go back to your place for a bit. I feel like rewarding you,' whispered Asagi, leaning over to squeeze Torako's arse.

'Yeah, that can be arranged,' breathed Torako, inhaling Asagi's sweet shampoo.

**THE END**

**Okay… That was kinda hard, I'm not sure if this turned out too well after all… It was really a rewrite and extension of the chapter but with a bit of subtext. **


End file.
